lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elitolu
Elitolu's Talk Page Yo I am Lopez Karanthir 20:56, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Hi I'm Elitolu I'm the Admin of this wiki.--Elitolu 15:44, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Dude, Ban SPARTAN-215 please he's a jerk who broke EVERY RULE ON HALOFANON!! And also Tommy Warrwen??? He names all of his main fanon characters that, Gandalf city??? Gandalf didn't die, middle earth cities didn't end with city, and Dark Rangers are already copyrighted COMPLETE COPYRIGHT OF ELECTRONIC ARTS!!! Don't belive me? Lookie here! http://www.ea.com/official/lordoftherings/rotwk/us/editorial.jsp?src=Angmar_Units The Evil O'malley 01:14, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you for your consideration, but here are a few things about it; first of all he can't be banned for the name of the articles he makes unless it violates the PG-13 rule. I will give him a warning or a ban for two hours and delete the Dark Riders article.--Elitolu 01:26, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but I accidentally created an article I changed my mind about Dark Lord Mindor PS. Mabye we should start an RP The Evil O'malley 22:20, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Ok back at home I gave the evil O'malley permission to use Halin in his fanfiction. Lopez 17:30, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you for giving me this informartion. How bout we start an LOTR fanon RP, like all the other fanon wikis. Let's start with a dwarven battle, The Evil O'malley 19:20, 27 July 2007 (UTC) PS. Did you know... Tin6NJqQQsM The did you knows are more like Did you know Example of a character name had a horse named hirith.--Elitolu 03:07, 31 July 2007 (UTC) 'NAME MAKER!!!' Lookie here The Evil O'malley 21:36, 31 July 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-215's articles I suggest we delete them, I can't imagine a city in middle earth to be called Gandalf, or a guy called Tommy Warren, or a wood in mordor, so far he has copied an article from a company and put his own copyrights on it shamelessly, and you banned him for only 2 hours, howsabout 2 weeks or at least 2 days or a month at the most, everyone seems to agree. YOUR AN ADMIN!! YOU HELP PEOPLE AND GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT!! Or he will do exactly what he did on Halofanon, but at least we are trying to get rid of his articles, why can't we do the same, NOW THINK ABOUT THIS FOR A SECOND would Tolkien like this article? Or at least put the Delete Template P.S Check out the name maker! at http://www.council-of-elrond.com/encyclopedia/languages/sindarin2.html P.S.S Ask all the other guys here they seem to agree, P.S.S.S On the front page it says "You finish my book." Bilbo never said that in any of the books I looked it up(I Belive that nuisance SPARTAN-215 who never read any of the books posted that) but worry not I've got a quote from Tolkien himself "I would draw some of the great tales in fullness, and leave many only placed in the scheme, and sketched. The cycles should be linked to a majestic whole, and yet leave scope for other minds and hands, wielding paint and music and drama." What he means is that he is making room for others. We should move that there. P.S Read my complaint on SPARTAN-215's articles The Evil O'malley 22:36, 3 August 2007 (UTC) The Evil O'malley 22:17, 2 August 2007 (UTC) New quote for main page Ok, the "You finish my book," was never in the books. But I got a quote from Samwise Gamgee that can do: "Don't the great tales never end?" -Sam, The Stairs of Cirith Ungol The Evil O'malley 21:25, 17 August 2007 (UTC) "Don't the great tales never end?" -Sam, The Stairs of Cirith Ungol New Admin I started the New Admin forum. And informed all active (and inactive) users about this, the polls for a replacment will rise, you will not be disappointed.--The Evil O'malley 22:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) A New Admin Well here I am. I'm george skywalker and I want to be an admin. I already have an article here under the name of Eldarion Telcontar. George Skywalker 17:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) This is ridiculous Well as the title says this is ridiculous. A user named Mr. X came to erase my article just because he thought I was plaguering Tolkien's writings. In reality I am not here to plaguer the writings of Tolkien because his writings influenced me on other articles of mine or in my real world. Also there is too little written about Eldarion. I joined this wiki to make a fanon article of Eldarion which means that anyone can avoid or accept this article and if I was here to destroy Tolkien's writings there I wouldn't be here but in the canon version or LOTR. So better find someway to restore my article to its old version or I'm leaving from here. George Skywalker 17:14, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Assistance Elitolu, this wiki is facing total collapse. I don't know what happened here, but to me it looks as if this wiki is going to sink if something isn't done. Are there any editors? I have seen barely any contributions at all. 23 articles is a pretty poor total. This wiki needs total help, and I'm prepared to offer you this. The Main Page is a mess, and the wiki is pretty poor, and I am willing to help you draw the wiki from this mire. Would you be interested in starting a re-generation project to sort out this wiki? I have experience on many wiki's, and I'm an admin on three, and I'm willing to help. Would you be interested? [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 12:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) *I'd be prepared to give the site a total revamp and complete work if you made me an admin. May I become one? I have three wiki's admin experience, and I have many ideas for revamps. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:19, 27 May 2008 (UTC) *Thanks Elitolu. I'll get to work straight away. Now for my queries. Does the wiki have any policies, and where can I find them? And who is the Evil 'O Malley, and why did he quit? Anyways, I'm starting work now. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:29, 27 May 2008 (UTC) **OK, I'm working on a logo. The current on is poor. And I've seen the policies, and they need work. The days of touchy feely namby pamby are over. We need to pick this wiki up and shake it until we've got rid of everything unsatisfactory. I've done a bit of work on the main page, and will continue to do so. In addition to this, I'll also work on the skin and forums. When I've made them, I'll message you some ideas for policies. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 16:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) *Elitolu, a categorization policy is needed. At the moment, the wiki is messed up, and only we can help it, and we need to take a hard line. This will make the wiki look more proffesional and make it more organized and have a better standard of articles. This wiki needs saving, and a hard line is the only way forwards. I'll be reviewing other aspects of the wiki later, and I'll take a look at all of the articles so far, as well as spreading the word on other wikis about this wiki. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:04, 28 May 2008 (UTC) **I think it's time we now went on an article cleanup. I'm going to go through every article and fix them so they fit the new policies. All new articles will have to fit with the policies. You're welcome to help me in the cleanup. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) **OK, I've added a new logo, which I hope you like, and cleaned up the articles, and I'm now cleaning up the wiki's administrative side. If you have any problems, please contact me. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:36, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I think we need to figure out a way to recruit more users and/or get more articles created on this site. I would be glad to help if you have any suggestions... - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 01:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *Oh, ok. Sorry for bothering you and thanks for your help. ;) - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 00:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC)